Bright Eyes and Sad Smiles
by JessicaMee
Summary: Future generation Harry Potter. Scorpious is sorted into Gryffindor and meets Albus Severus, causing much angst to both fathers. Changing POV. SLASH. If you don't like, don't read. I don't own any characters, so don't sue.
1. Prologe

Okay, yay! AS/S fanfiction! Please read and review.

And also, I think I need a new beta. My first one got through the prologe, but hasn't emailed me back the first chapter yet. It's been a while. Anyone interested? It would be appreciated a lot.

My beta for this chapter was **scariekitten**, and I love her guts out, even if she is a little flakey.

* * *

PROLOGE 

Albus Severus Potter shook as they called his name. He approached the sorting hat, scared out of his mind. What if he got in Slytherin? Slytherins were supposed to be evil. He didn't want to be evil.

He couldn't stop the trembling as he sat down and the hat dropped over his eyes, blocking his view of the great hall.

_Not Slytherin, _he thought. _Please, not Slytherin. _

"Like father like son, I see," said a voice next to his ear. Albus jumped slightly and then blushed like mad.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," the hat continued. "The war is over now and we are all on the same side. I think you would do well in Slytherin."

"No!" Albus blurted out.

_Shit. I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

"Alright, alright, I won't put you in Slytherin if you really don't want to. How about... GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus sighed in relief as the hat was pulled of his head. Standing, he walked towards the Gryffindor table, who were clapping politely. He sat next to Rose, who grinned at him, and across from James, who said "I can't believe you tried to talk to it!" and cracked up. Albus blushed scarlet. He'd never heard the end of this.

"Its okay, Al," said Rose comfortingly. "The important thing is that you got into Gryffindor, like you wanted."

Al nodded and tried not to think to hard. Glancing down the table, he recognized a few of his friends. With surprise, he saw the kid his folks had been watching on platform 9 ¾. His parents didn't think he had noticed, but he did. He saw a lot of things they hadn't realized.

The kid's name was Scorpius, he remembered. Malfoy's son, who Dad had mentioned. But they weren't close, and never had been, as far as he knew. Malfoy had been in Slytherin. Why wasn't Scorpius?

The boy looked up and saw Al staring and gave him a weak smile. That was all it took for Al to know something was wrong. He tried to smile back reassuringly, but Scorpius had turned away.

* * *

It was late when they finally trudged up to the common room, full and tired. The first years were guided to their dorm, where they all sat on their beds, feeling a confusing mix of excitement and tiredness. Except for Scorpius, Al noticed, who looked like he was about to cry. 

Al moved to sit next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I'm in Gryffindor," he said, sounding as though he couldn't quite believe it.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Al assured him.

"Tell that to my dad! He's gonna kill me."

"Surely he can't care that much…."

"Yes he does! He hates Gryffindors, says the whole lot is a bunch of stuck-up, confusing, prats. He'll hate me for the rest of my life!" Scorpius's eyes started to water and he wiped them away dramatically.

Al didn't know what to say. Eventually he settled for "I'm sorry."

The tired boy looked up at him, eyes wide and scared. They were a beautiful light blue, Al noticed.

"Not your fault," he mumbled.

"You're Scorpius, right?" Al asked in attempt to change the subject.

He nodded. "My friends call me Score…."

Al snorted. "Really?"

Score looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes, _really."_

"Okay, Score. I'm Albus. Or Al for short."

Cory smiled at him. "Thanks, Al."

His smile was so enchanting; Al couldn't help but grin back. Or notice how the expression light up his eyes, making them even more gorgeous.

He returned to his own bed, feeling content, and so much better.

* * *

Score got a howler from his dad the next morning. 

It was at breakfast, in front of everyone.

Apparently he heard it from Zibini who was told by his daughter, Janika. But it didn't matter how. He would have found out eventually anyway.

The basic point of it was, "DO YOU RELIZE HOW MUCH SHAME YOU'VE CAUSED TO OUT FAMILY? YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Not to mention, you could hear his mom in the background saying, "Please, Draco! Calm down. It's not that big of a deal…. Please."

Score sat there the whole time, stony faced. It wasn't until the letter crumpled and burned into ash that he stood, turned, and sprinted out of the great hall.

Everyone was staring at the Gryffindor table, but Al hardly noticed.

"Wait! Score!" he called, hurriedly standing and chasing after his friend.

It took him 10 minutes to find his fellow Gryffindor. He had almost given up when he heard sobs coming from the boys' bathroom on the second floor. Entering, he found Score on the floor, his back against the wall and his face buried in his knees. As he stepped closer he saw that his body was shaking out of control.

Without thinking, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his friend. The blonde shifted and hugged him closer, pressing his face into Al's neck.

Albus's heart broke for the boy. Rocking him gently, he whispered calming nonsense into his ear. "It's okay. You're okay. I've got you. I won't let you go. I've got you. You're going to be okay…."

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, the sobs subsided and the violent shaking quieted to a tremor.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a pussy," Score mumbled, but didn't let go.

"No, you're not. Anyone would be in a wreck after that." Al squeezed his friend tighter, wishing he had the power to make everything better.

"Thanks, Al."

"It's no problem."

They smiled at each other like the night before, but this time the light didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

After an entire month of the cold shoulder, Score's dad cooled down and forgave him. Not that there was anything to forgive, Al thought. 

Of course, his own dad got a little ticked when he found out he was best friends with Malfoy's son. But he got over it when he heard that Score belonged to Gryffindor.

Al didn't know if Score's dad was aware of their friendship, but if he did, he didn't show any sign of it. It seemed, from the way Dad had described him, that Malfoy would throw a fit if he knew, but he hadn't heard anything. Still, it would be extremely easy for him to find out, so Al didn't know what to think.

Of course, Al and Score became best friends extremely quickly. Within the first month they had already been described as "inseparable." Score had also made quick friends with Rose, but James still didn't trust him.

Al didn't care what he thought, anyway. James was a jerk.

- -


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but my Beta still hasn't edited my story. So, as a result, this chapter is unbetaed. Feel free to point out any stupid mistakes you might see.

love

* * *

CHAPTER 1 (4 years later)

"Al! AL!"

"Score!"

They raced across the crowded platform to each other, bumping innocent bystanders aside in their haste. When they were a little less than a yard away Score launched himself into Al's arms and they hugged tight.

"I missed you," Score said, poking him in the side.

"Missed you, too." Al grinned and poked him back.

Over his friend's shoulder, he could see Draco Malfoy glaring daggers at him. It was seriously creepy, and Al shuddered.

"Um, Score? Your dad looks like he's about to kill me."

Score laughed. "It's okay; he won't try anything. The ministry has him under strict surveillance after the fire incident."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," he said sarcastically, but grinned.

They pulled away and looked at each other.

"You're hair is longer," Al noted.

"Yep! It's cool. More sleekish, you know? I think the girls will like it," he said, shaking his head so his hair swished.

"Not if you use words like 'sleekish,' you geek," he joked, punching him playfully.

"Ow! That hurt! You are so gonna pay for that." Score grabbed him in a headlock and drove his fist into his skull. "Noggy!"

"Ouch! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Stop it!" Score released him and he straightened up, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Score just laughed and ruffled Al's hair more. "Come on," he said, grabbing the stuff he had dropped when he had hugged Al and started making his way towards the train.

"Wait! WAIT!" Al called, and ran back to his parents, who still had his own stuff. Of course, they had to go through all the good-bye crap before they finally let him leave. By the time he had grabbed his luggage and gotten on the Hogwarts Express, Score was long gone.

He sighed, realizing that he was gonna have to drag his bags back and forth till he found his fellow Gryffindor. Jeez, some friend.

"Hey faggot!" Al turned. It was Vincent Goyle, the asshole of the school. "Where's your boyfriend? He dump you?"

Al groaned. Goyle never lost a chance to ruin his life. And he always seemed to show up at the worst times.

"Fuck off," he muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Goyle glared at him. "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, brat."

Faster than Al could say, "And you need to learn how to use deodorant" the taller boy had his wand out and directed at his throat. Goyle stepped closer, backing Al into a wall. The tip of his wand was pressing painfully into his neck and couldn't see how he was gonna get out of this one.

_We're not even there yet and I'm already screwed. _

"Get away from him. Now."

Al tried to turn his head in surprise, and immediately felt pain shoot through him. Goyle's wand dug into his neck and he was forced to hold still.

"Aw, hey Score! Here to save your boyfriend?" the bully goaded.

There was a flash of light, a yelp, and then a thud. Goyle lay on the floor, struggling, with tentacles for arms. Score strode over to him with that superior Malfoy air and put a foot on his chest. Leaning down, he hissed, "I told you to get away from him."

Al gawked. "What did you do to him?"

Score looked up at him, his expression softening immediately. Walking over, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm— I'm fine."

"Good." Score grabbed his arm. "Let's get out of here," he said, snatching Al's bags and pulling him down the corridor.

Score didn't let go of his arm until they were in his compartment.

"I'm so sick of that bloody git," he said, falling back into the seat and rubbing his forehead. "I'm not going to put up with any of his crap this year."

Al sat down across from him, unsure what to say. He was more surprised by the mood swing than anything else. Hadn't his best friend just been grinning and giving him a noogie?

"Thanks for saving me," he muttered, slightly uncomfortable to admit he'd needed saving at all.

"No problem," Score said, not meeting his eye.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

The blond smiled at him thinly. "I'm fine. It's just… never mind. It doesn't matter."

Al rolled his eyes. He hated when Score did this. The stubborn git refused to believe anyone actually cared about him, no matter how many times they tried to convince him otherwise.

"Yes it does. What is it?" Al prodded.

"Nothing."

"Yes, it is—"

"Just drop it, okay?" Score cut him off. "Really."

Al opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden jerking of the train as it started caught him off-guard. His head snapped forward and his teeth clicked together painfully.

"Ow…" he said.

Looking up, he saw that Score was trying not to laugh.

"You asshole," he mumbled, turning to look out the window and pretending to be in a huff.

Score just smirked.

(Score's POV)

Score surveyed his best friend, who was trying to look annoyed. He looked kinda cute when he pouted….

Pushing this thought out of his head he said, "Don't be such a baby. You know you can't resist me."

Al just rolled his eyes and Score's smirk turned into a grin.

"So what'd you do over the summer? Did you miss me?" he asked.

Al sighed. "I can't lie to you," he said. "I totally forgot about you until today."

Score took a swipe at Al's amused expression and missed by inches.

"Bitch," he huffed.

"Jerk."

They talked and laughed and Al showed Score the sneakascope that his dad bought him for his birthday. Of course Score decided that they had to use it and they had fun searching the train for someone to make it go off. They had just passed a compartment full of second year girls when it started whirling in Al's hand. Fake screams echoed down the corridor as they ran away, laughing.

They collapsed in a heap back in their own compartment, out of breath.

"Save me from the 12-year-old girls!" Al cried, clinging to Score's neck. "They're so freaky!"

Score laughed and felt his heart do a back flip. Before he could think of something witty to say the compartment door opened and a pretty, sleek haired girl stepped in.

Al jumped off him immediately and turned pink. Smirking, Score sat up.

"Hey, Janika," he greeted the girl.

"Hi, guys. I was just looking for Rose," Janika said. "Know where she is?"

"No idea," Score told her.

"Oh, okay." She glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Are you guys going out yet?"

Al turned scarlet with embarrassment. Their eyes met before looking away quickly.

"No. We're not going out." Score glared at the Slytherin. She felt the compulsion to ask that every time they were within the same perimeter.

"Come on, you guys! We can't wait forever!" She looked at them accusingly.

"What the hell, Jan?! We are not going out! And we're not going to! Leave us alone!" This outburst had come from Al. Apparently, he was finally fed up.

"Well, you should," Janika muttered as she left.

Al glared daggers after her. Mumbling curse words, he slammed the compartment door shut.

_And this is how I know he doesn't like me,_ Score thought.

* * *

thanks for reading! please review and i will love you forever!!


	3. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while since I've updated and I know this is a short chapter, but I can't help it! I still want to finish this story. I will update more, I promise. Don't hate me. Please?**

CHAPTER 2

The first week was hectic, per usual. Getting reacquainted with friends, trying to remember the way to classes, and reviewing the last three years wasn't as easy as it sounded.

This is what Al was thinking of Friday night. He was relaxing on the couch in front of the fire, warm and content.

Score was stretched out next to him, his feet hoisted in Al's lap. He had dozed off a little bit ago and was now mumbling in his sleep, which Al thought was unbearably cute.

Score shifted. "Al…" he mumbled.

Al looked up in surprise. "Um… what?" he asked, feeling stupid, looking around to see if there was anyone else in the common room. There wasn't.

"Al… Where are you? Al?" Score's voice was starting to sound scared. "Don't leave me, Albus…"

Without thinking Al reached out and took Score's hand. "It's okay. I'm right here," he assured his friend.

Score latched onto his hand and pulled him down next to him, wrapping his long arms around the other boy. "Al…"

Al's eye's widened, but he didn't resist. For some reason, he felt safe in Score's arms. It just felt… right.

His brain wasn't functioning enough to contemplate the true meaning of these feelings, and he quickly dozed off, curled in Score's arms with a smile on his face.

* * *

Al could barely hear the dull commotion going on around him. Stupid people. Couldn't they just shut up? He was comfortable. 

Wait, what the fuck? Did someone just growl?

With great effort, he lifted his head, and found himself face to face with Tommy Seamus-Finnegan.

"Have fun last night?" Al's friend asked, grinning.

"Wha— What?" he asked, confused.

Tommy just grinned.

"Al?" The voice was groggy, as if the speaker wasn't totally awake yet.

Al looked down.

"HOLY FUCK!"

In his scramble to get away from Score, Al fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud.

"How—Huh—What?" he sputtered out, his eyes large and wild.

Score was awake now, sitting up and rubbing his eye. "What's going on?" he asked with a yawn.

Al stared at him for a second before jumping up and getting the hell out of there. He ran upstairs to the 4th year dorm, slamming the door behind him.

_Shit!_

* * *

(Score's POV) 

Al was stiff and jumpy the rest of the morning.

Score wasn't really sure what had happened. Someone, Al, had shouted something in his ear, he thought. It woke him up, and the next thing he knew, Al was on the floor. He looked freaked. What happened? And then he ran for it.

Score was sneaking looks all breakfast. Al was tense, which Score wasn't used to, and it made him nervous. Had _he_ done something? In his sleep, maybe? What had he been dreaming about? He couldn't remember.

His head was starting to hurt. Where the hell was his coffee?

Tommy had looked at him, right after Al ran off, raised his eyebrows in that cocky way he had, and said, "I think he likes you."

Yeah, right. And his mother married a ferret.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Ch 3 was up quick! Don't you love me? You should. And because I suck at technology and couldn't figure out how to reply to a review, I want to say thanks to Martin right now. That's probably the best review I've ever gotten. I'm keeping the message in my inbox for inspiration. (That's why this chapter was out so fast.)**

CHAPTER 3

Harry Potter paced his room.

_Albus… and Draco's son?_

He knew they were friends, but… seeing them at the train station… he recognized that look in his son's eyes. It wasn't right. You couldn't trust a Malfoy. And Harry didn't want Albus to go through the same thing he did. He couldn't just sit back and let it happen all over again. He wouldn't.

He paused and looked up. Ginny was standing in the doorway, looking tired.

"Please stop, Harry. This isn't healthy, for either of us. It's going to be alright. Okay?"

"I know," Harry whispered. "It's just…"

"I know."

They both stood there, letting the pause grow longer and longer.

Finally Ginny said, "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was silent. Harry had almost gotten used to this lately. He didn't know when it had started, but slowly, he and Ginny began to move apart. He hadn't noticed at first. He thought it was just work. They were both busy. Too tired to try to act normal. And now… they just never talked. When was the last time he'd had a real conversation with her? When was the last time they even had sex?

It just would fit anymore. The pieces that they thought were right were falling apart.

Unintentionally, Harry found his thoughts straying back to Malfoy. When they were at Hogwarts…

No! He was sick of thinking about Malfoy. He was a thing of the past. He didn't matter anymore. No, not at all, no way no way nowaynowaynowaynoway, he was going insane!

_Okay, deep breathes…_ he thought to himself. Freaking out wasn't helping.

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly.

Ginny's head snapped up. "Yes?" Her voice sounded strained.

He looked at her for a second. He did not love her. Not anymore.

"I'm going out." He stood up abruptly.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

Harry grabbed his jacket and practically ran out the door. _Diagon Alley._ That's where he would go. Hide among the crowd.

Fuck. Him? The famous Harry Potter? The boy who lived? The chosen one? Hide among the crowd? Hardly.

Harry growled in frustration. Where could he possibly go? He just wanted to be alone. He wondered where he'd end up if he just closed his eyes and apparated. Probably get splinched in fifty different directions. Maybe that would be better. Almost anything would be better than this.

He missed the old days. When he and Ginny were newly weds, feeling like everything was perfect. Actually believing it would stay that way. How stupid.

He missed being young. Right after Voldemort died. He wanted to go back to then. He remembered the graduation (which he had been part of, despite not finishing school properly), and then getting jobs. Starting careers. Partying, drinking. Being friends with Draco. And then being more.

He missed Draco.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

Draco was pissed. He couldn't believe that _his son_ was hanging out with that _Potter_ boy. It was too disgusting for words. His hands shook as he looked down at the letter again.

_Dear Dad,_

_How are things going? Is Mom doing alright? School is fine. You know how crazy the first week can be. _

_I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you don't like me hanging out with Albus, but he's a great guy. He's not at all what you think. I hope that you can accept us being best friends. He really is nothing like his father, I swear. You always told me how rude and stuck-up Mr. Potter was, but Albus is the exact opposite. He's nice and he's humble and if you got to know him I think you would like him. Please don't be mad at me. _

_With great love and respect, _

_Scorpius_

He hated Harry. No, not Harry. Potter. He was always just Potter. And he always would be.

Potter meant nothing to Draco. It was just a name. _He_ was just a name.

He meant nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

**read and review. hearts.**

CHAPTER 4

Al tried to calm down. It wasn't that big of a deal. No big deal.

But he couldn't stop thinking about how comfortable, how at peace he had been. He wasn't used to that. He was usually affected by insomnia. Mom said he got it from Dad. But last night…

He couldn't forget how right it had felt.

"Al?"

Al jumped and looked up. Score was leaning in next to him, whispering.

Al felt his heart beat quicken.

"Are you mad at me?" Score asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Al immediately felt bad. Of course Score felt confused. Because nothing had happened. It hadn't meant anything.

So why did he feel disappointed?

Al smiled at Score. "No, of course not. It's just the first-week stress getting to me."

Score didn't seem totally convinced, but he nodded and receded to a normal distance.

Al felt that tinge of disappointment again. Cursing himself, he stood up quickly, knocking his empty glass over. He picked it up, slightly embarrassed. Everyone was staring at him. He hated it when people stared at him.

"Why don't we go outside? Get some fresh air?" he said, trying to keep his voice smooth.

"But I'm not done eating!" Charlie whined. Al turned to glare at his friend.

"Fine. Whatever. Come on Score." Without thinking, he grabbed Score's hand and began dragging him away from the table. It wasn't until they were several feet away that Al realized it might be awkward between just the two of them.

Which would be a first.

But whatever. He didn't care. He wanted to be with Score.

As a friend, he reminded himself.

Score let Al pull him outside. He never seemed to mind when Al would drag him around.

Something about it made Al feel good.

* * *

Outside, Al and Score sat down under the tree by the lake. They leaned back against the tree, their arms brushing against each other, like always. Al smiled at this sense of familiarity. Glancing over, he saw Score was smiling, too. 

"Aw, isn't this cute? Look at the little fags."

Al head shot around. Goyle was striding toward them.

"What do you want?" Score snarled, immediately taking control.

Goyle smirked. "Nothing. I'm just bored." He pulled out his wand and began twirling it between his fingers. Al reached for his own wand without hesitation. Score did the same.

"Leave us alone," Score said, glaring. "We never did anything to you."

"Oh, really? Cause I think you did. You are." Goyle had reached them now, and knelt down in front of them. He leaned in toward Al and hissed, "You're breathing my air."

Score's fist connected with the side of Goyle's head and he fell backward. Goyle snarled and scrabbled up.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you," Score said, his voice cold and steady, "Leave. Us. Alone."

Goyle froze for a second, then laughed. "Yeah, right." He stepped closer to Score and whispered in his ear, "You can't protect your boyfriend forever."

Snarling, Score landed a punch in Goyle's gut, causing him to stumble backward. Score was glaring daggers at him. Al shivered at the look and hoped it was never directed at him.

With one last nasty look, Goyle turned and started back to the school, clutching his stomach.

Al looked at his friend with wonder at his strength and wondered what Goyle had whispered to him.

He had also noticed that hopeful swoosh in his stomach whenever Goyle mentioned the notion of them being together.

He realized it had been there all along.

**review! now! click that little review button!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I fail. I'm sorry!! D: I'll try not to take so long to update next time.**

**Anyway, this is chapter 5. I'm not totally satisified with it, but I don't know how to fix it, so whatever, here it is. **

CHAPTER 5

Practically dragging himself back into the locker rooms, Albus had to admit, that was probably the hardest quidditch practice he'd ever been to. It didn't help that he'd gotten out of shape during the summer. _I should have practiced_, he thought, _heh, my bad._ Al winced as a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Ouch!" he muttered.

Score, who was slumped against the wall for support, looked up. "You okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Al smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cramp."

"Oh, yeah," Score said, letting his head fall back against the wall. "Man, this is going to hurt tomorrow."

"Urg, I can't wait," Al replied sarcastically.

"You need help in the showers?" Score asked, lifting his eyebrows and grinning suggestively.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Al laughed, limping past and hitting his friend lightly, trying to cover up the quickened pace of his heart beat.

"You know you want me! You love me!" Score teased.

"Yeah, yeah."

Wait, showers? Al froze. He had totally forgotten. In the boys locker rooms… the showers were open. No walls, no curtains, no nothing. Nothing to block the view of Score… An image suddenly popped into Al's head of the fellow Gryffindor, naked, glowing, water running down his body, and oh god…

Al shook his head violently. No, he could do this. It wasn't any different than in the past, right? Right. Right, he could do this. He wouldn't look. He would keep his eyes on the wall so there wasn't even a chance.

Taking a deep breath, he started striping. He felt extremely self-conscious. He hadn't even felt this nervous at the first quidditch practice in his second year. _Crap! _he thought. _Crapcrapcrapcrap!_

Pain coursed through his leg again and brought Al back to reality. He bit his lip and made his way to the showers. Score's footsteps followed him and stopped under the shower head next to Al's.

Turning the shower knob, Al made sure to keep his eyes on the wall. Cold water hit him and Al shivered.

_Don't look at Score, don't look at Score, don't look at Score, don't look at Score…_

"Ah, this feels soooo good…" Score mumbled as the water from his own shower poured out. Al's eyes widened before he squeezed them tightly shut. _Don't think about it…_

"Hey, Al, you sure you're okay?" Al could fell Score's eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and turned toward Score slightly. "I'm fine," he said, forcing his eyes to stay on his friend's face.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine," Al practically growled. "Leave it."

"But—"

"I said, leave it!" Al turned away angrily, his thoughts spinning. Score stayed quiet, which was how Al knew he was hurt. He immediately felt guilty. He shouldn't take his frustration out on his friend. Shit, he was such an idiot.

"Score, I… I think I'm gay." He hadn't meant to say it; it just sort of slipped out.

"WHAT?"

Al cringed. Shit. Now not only was Score going to be mad with him, he was going to be creeped out as well. Such a fucking idiot.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Score demanded.

"I didn't know!" Al defended himself, not looking at the fellow Gryffindor.

Score was quiet for a second and Al could feel the fear choking him.

"But… wait, what about that crush you had on that one muggle singer? Hayley Williams, right?"

Al frowned. "I don't know."

"Maybe your bi," Score suggested.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Al agreed, turning back toward his friend, who nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a bit while they washed.

"So… that's it? You don't care?" Al finally asked.

"What, about you being bi? Of course not. Although, it's sort of a creepy subject in a public shower." Score grinned. Al blushed.

That mischievous Malfoy gleam appeared in Score's eyes. He turned towards the boys at the other end of the room. Glancing back at Al, he asked, "Which one of them would say was the hottest?"

Al's face immediately turned beat red. "Score!"

"Me? I'm faltered!" Score teased.

If possible, Al turned even redder. "N—No! Shut up!"

"Aw, come on, you know you love me!"

"I said shut up!" Turning off his shower, Al grabbed his towel and stocked out of the room.

Score followed suit, grinning.


	7. Chapter 6

**I fail I'm sorry!! D: I'm sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, please enjoy. (sorrysorrysorry)**

CHAPTER 6

"_I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies' eyes…"_

He did not like this song, Harry decided as he drowned another shot. It probed at something deep within him, something he didn't like. And jeez, that sounded perverted, he realized. He was sitting in The Iron Knight, a local bar, hoping that he wasn't turning into a bar fly.

"So, Harry Potter likes purple nurples."

Harry looked up with a groan. He knew that voice.

"What do you want, Rita?" he asked, turning to the bleach blond next to him.

"Aw, come on sweetheart; is that anyway to great an old friend?" Rita Skeeter grinned at him over her daiquiri. "It's been a while."

"I would not call three weeks a while."

"But dearie, that's almost a month!"

Harry sighed. He came to this bar to get _away_ from his problems. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"Haven't you heard the latest gossip? The rumors of a relationship between you and Mr. Malfoy have resurfaced."

Harry groaned loudly, letting his head fall to the counter with a bang.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy was passionately denying all claims. When questioners refused to leave it alone he cursed and tried to jinx them, but broke his wand. This is a pretty extreme response to questions about something that supposedly never happened. Your reaction?"

_Damn it, Draco,_ Harry thought, his head still resting on the bar. He hadn't known that he was still hurt over all this. But maybe he was upset over something else. Maybe the press what just looking too much into it. _Maybe I should just call him. _

Maybe he'd do that…

* * *

(Back to Al)

Al sat in the comfiest armchair in the common room, watching the fire as it danced. Suddenly, he grinned. He couldn't believe how good it felt to not be lying to anyone anymore. Himself included. It was this new sense of freedom. It felt wonderful.

"Al?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over at Score. The blond opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again.

"I… never mind," he muttered, looking away.

Al's grin widened as he looked up. "What is it? Are you blushing?"

"No. Shut up," Score said, glaring at him.

"You are! What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"I said it's nothing!!" Score yelled, hitting a book and sending it sailing across the room. A group of first year girls screamed in surprised when it zoomed over their heads and crashed into the wall.

Al jumped, startled by the un-Malfoy-like outburst. "Jeez, Score, calm down! I'm sorry!"

The blond stayed sitting on floor, staring at the paper he was working on. His teeth were clenched and Al could see that he was completely freaking out.

"Score? Are you alright?"

No response.

"Please? I'm worried; tell me what's wrong."

"You don't want to know," Score muttered finally.

"Yes, I do. Tell me," Al ordered.

"You really want to know?" Score turned and sneered at him, menacingly.

"Yes," said Al firmly.

A great mixture of emotions flashed across Score's face before he looked down. His bangs feel forward, hiding his expression. Something about the pose made Al wish he knew some way to make it all better.

"Ilikeyou," Score said finally.

Al stared. "What?"

"I'M GAY AND I LIKE YOU, OKAY?"

By the time Al's brain started working again, Score was forcing his way through the crowd to get out of the common room, which sat entirely quiet and staring at Al, waiting for his reaction.

**please read and review!! (i'll try to update faster next time, i promise)**


End file.
